Serendipity: A Musical FanFiction
by Rainbowcrystle
Summary: This feature the adventures of Olivia and Celia, two friends called on by StarClan to summon various characters from certain books/movies/T.V. shows. This contains more than just Warriors and RotG. Rated K only for some action and will appeal to kid/youngteen
1. Preview

**QUICKLY!: This is _more_ than simply _Warriors _and _Rise of the Guardians! _Here is a list of books/movies that I have used in this crossover, as well as whether it is post-movie, pre-movie, or what book it is before/after/between. If you haven't read or seen any of these books or movies, a) try them b) I will guide you through it. **

_**Warriors:**_** After _A Forgotten Warrior_**

**_Rise of the Guardians: _post-movie**

_**Artemis Fowl: **_**after the second book(_The Arctic Incident)_**

**_Star Wars: The Clone Wars: _some time during season 5**

_**Hunger Games: **_**after first book, possibly into the second**

_**Dragon Slippers: **_**after first book**

_**Lord of the Rings:**_** after entire story**

_**Harry Potter: **_**before last book, during the summer before school**

_**The Unwanteds: **_**after the first book**

**The Inheritance Trilogy (_Eragon):_ after the entire series**

_**Tangled: **_**post-movie**

_**How to Train Your Dragon:**_** sometime after movie (I won't focus on this _too _much(sorry...))**

**I may also add _The Chronicles of Narnia:_ after _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, so keep a look-out. I plan to ask my friend, Celia, if she would write a chapter or something along those lines for me, too. Anyway, this is based on a game I thought up back in 5th grade, as an 'Ultimate Adventure' with many different characters. I would put Percy and the other demigods in, but I don't want the Greek gods to be real this time. Also, I have enough confusion with North from _Rise of the Guardians _and Artemis having discovered in the first book that Santa Claus is really a member of the People named San D'Klass. Of course, even the People have their myths...**

**I will work towards getting the next chapter in within a few days- I already have to written out in a journal!**


	2. No One Mourns the Wicked

**Wahoo! New chapter! This one is short-ish, so stick with me. I wonder if anyone is even paying me ANY attention. I saw maybe two views? Darn! Oh well. On ward! (Oh, by the way, this will contain quite a few songs (many you may know) so, at the end of every chapter, I will make a list of the songs if you care to look them up (Also, when I write, I tend to avoid clichés, so please don't confuse yourselves if I say, "On the other bun" or something else weird))**

Several dark, suspicious beings slumped in the chairs placed around a large table. Normally, these figure in question would hold themselves with pride and dignity. Today, on the other bun, they wore defeat like a cloak.

Along with these figures, there were cats sitting at one end of the table. They gazed at the beings with narrow eyes.

"You fools!" One meowed, his natural tongue being translated by various means. He was a dark tabby with amber eyes. "Hold yourselves up! Soon, we will claim our rights! None of those mouse-brained idiots will realize what's happening when we make ourselves known. Do not forget this in the approaching moon."

"And how do you suppose we accomplish this?! We are lead by a band of filthy cats, for Slytherin's sake!" One of them retorted. He was a man with no hair, gray skin, slits for a nose, and snake-like eyes. He wore a black cloak, like many in the room.

"If you want to know," a cat similar to the first, but with ice blue eyes hissed. "You will remain silent... if you value your health."

The room fell to a deathly silent. A thought passed through many of these people's minds: _I am being threatened by a fluffy kitty cat. _Oh, how ignorant they were.

"We will pick off our enemies, one by one, in the manner in which those among us who despise each group sees fitting. Then, from there will plan the next step."

In many places, certain people were rejoicing over the fact that, _Hey, I'm not dead, even though I went through a lot of trouble in the nearby past!_

After all...No one mourns the wicked.

**See?! See?! I told you this was short! Anyway, I would like to make two points:**

**First, as you may know, managing forty-something characters is NOT easy. Also, as real life plays out, we tend to focus on certain people more than others. So, in my story, I may basically ignore your favorite character. I apologize in advance, but I will work towards focusing on ALL of the characters I use. Please feel free to complain if I remain oblivious to giving a character due respect.**

**Second, I don't really care about 'flames', especially if I deserve them. But, please refrain from cursing or saying anything inappropriate. Cursing doesn't bother me _that_ much, but I STILL don't like it. As for the other... I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth, if necessary. :P (I cannot believe I just did that, but :) )**


	3. A Mental Text From StarClan

**Not much to say... (I'm sure this delights most of you) No reviews though...because I only started this story yesterday. (Someone reading this might be reading it a year later or more (Yay, you!)) Last thing! Yes, my name is misspelled for a reason (Rainbowcrystle) . Not a reasonable reason, but one nonetheless.**

A frown spread across my face by unconscious habit. I was pondering over whether I should contact Waterdew or simply forget about it and write FanFiction.

_ Waterdew, duh,_ I could not help but think.

I worked with my mom, Celia, and her mom, so that Celia could spend the night at my house for a get-together.

When she arrived that Saturday, said her 'hello's' and 'goodbye's', and dropped her belongings down on the floor of my room, I made the announcement.

"StarClan sent me a mental text message!"

Celia sat me down, looked me in the eyes, and said, "Olivia, there is no such thing as a mental text message."

"I know, but what else would you call Spottedleaf materializing beside me a few days ago nearly causing me to wet my pants and instructing me to call you over," I insisted.

"Um, crazy?" My friend offered.

"Other than that," I added.

"I guess... you, then?" She corrected.

"And that," I droned.

"Then... nothing," she shrugged.

A tortoiseshell she-cat shimmered into my bedroom in the floor.

"Greeting, Rainbowcrystle, Waterdew," she spoke, and we understood. (Cool!) "I have a mission for you. I need you to gather certain heroes together and unite them. Evil is rising, hungry for revenge.

"Typical. Anything new?" I beamed. It was fake, obviously.

"This is serious!" She snapped. "We will transport the two of you to your new camp... or your old one, I should say. There, you will summon, greet, and train these people."

"I knew I was a cat!" I ejaculated.

"Yes," she purred. "We also will take care of the Clans."

"Who do we need to contact?" I asked, already for adventure.

"You will find a list of in your camp. Now, close your eyes," she commanded.

Celia looked at me as if she had lost all ability to focus. She, as I did, shut her eyes. When we had done so, we felt as if we were in a misty nothing, and then on the ground. A soft chirp of birdsong danced around us as we lifted our eyelids. Sunlight danced and flitted among the leaves in the trees of Greenleaf. We had arrived in a lush forest.

We had left a summer off from school for 'StarClan's Greenleaf Camp.' Amazeballs!

Concealed in that woodland was a fort built on the tops of the trees, and hidden by the masses of leaves. To enter the cyclopean tree fort, one must have climbed up the camouflaged ladders. The individual houses were connected by walkways and extended porch-like accesses, also concealed.

Waterdew and I scrambled up the near-invisible ladders to explore our surroundings. In each individual house, there were four separate bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living space with adjacent kitchenette.

'"Wow, cool," Celia declared when we had concluded our tour.

"So, who are we supposed to 'summon'?" I wondered aloud.

Like a leaf in autumn (or leaf-fall I should say), a spotted piece of paper fluttered down, covered in... contacts. And instructions of where we could find the things we needed. I bent over to pick it up from where it landed, and another glided down to Celia.

"So, we have the phone number, email address, Facebook contact... I don't even use face book!" I exclaimed, skimming over the sheet of paper.

Celia glanced at the list I was holding. "Some of them even have an instagram!"

"Good grief, I thought these people had real lives!" I moaned. "Well, most of them."

"What if they don't have a phone or whatever?" Celia questioned, looking at the names. After a few moments, she answered her own question. "Oh, their addresses are on here."

I took a couple of moments to fully read the list

"Huh. So, we_ have_ to convince these heroes to join us-" I indicated the first portion of the list, where the instructions had been the same in message as what I had explained to Waterdew. "-And the others are optional backup."

My 'must-haves' were:

- the Jedi from _Star Wars_

-the Unwanteds from _The Unwanteds_

-the Faravel from _Dragon Slippers_

-the Guardians from _Rise of the Guardians_

-and Artemis and Holly from _Artemis Fowl_

On the optional side, I had:

-the princess, Rapunzel, from Corona

-the Familiars and their wizards from _The Familiars_

Celia's 'must-haves' were:

-the heroes and heroines of _The Lord of the Rings_

-the Districts from _Hunger Games_

-the wizarding world from _Harry Potter_

-the Varden/ Dragon Riders from the Inheritance Cycle

-the Grace children from _the Spiderwick Chronicles_

And her 'optional back-ups' were:

-the world of Narnia from _The Chronicles of Narnia_

-the heroes and heroines of the Inkheart trilogy

I ambled to a computer and plopped myself down. My plan was to contact first through the computer, and then the hand-written letters. Who was first? Artemis, duh. One look at his email address and I was determined to live up to my title of 'The Second Most Annoying Thing in Existence.' It happened to be afowl2. _Boring! _I thought. I pulled up the email's website and created an account using the name 'artemisfowlisagirl' (think about that with an added to it) _There, _I declared in my head. _That's much better than his dulcet one._ then, I typed up a message:

Dear Artemis Fowl II,

Whatsup?(Say that more often) Spottedleaf says I have to invite you to help us save the world from Opal, as well as some other evil villains. But be warned: I am the second most annoying thing EVER, so don't vex me!

PEACE OUT,

R.C.

P.S.- tell Holly

P.P.S- we know you like her

P.P.P.S.- my username is awesome, yours, however, is just LAME

I gave a satisfied, evil maniacal laugh and moved on to my next victim! I chose the Jedi next. Their contact coordinates were (0,4), (7,-2). I typed them in and composed another message, but using a different account, as I had decided to create one for each group. My username was Palpatinehasabigbutt (again, to achieve the proper affect, one must add )

Dear Jedi Peeps,

Tell Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan, and Captain Rex to get their sorry butts down here on earth (9,4), (-2,7) and help us defeat your enemy, whom is helping several other evil-doers. Tea and cakes will be served, not to worry Obi-wan. Also underwear upon request (for consumption). Please R.S.V.P. A.S.A.P. (Reply as soon as possible). Remember, the Son is _ba-ack_, plotting your downfall (and others') Thank you.

PEACE OUT,

R.C.

Next were the Unwanteds in Artime. This address was readmorebooks ( ).

Dear Mr. Today,

A single thing- or person- Aaron Stowe. Send help! Bad grammar due to creating tone and mood. Awesomeness in the flesh out.

PEACE,

R.C.

Last, was the Guardians. This was, to put it bluntly, very awkward.

Dear Guardians,

Pitch has decided to return... yet again (Can't he get over it?!). This time, however, he has teamed up with some other baddies. Send help, we (I mean StarClan) is conjuring up some forces.

PEACE OUT!

R.C.

P.S.- tell Pitch to stop wearing that man-dress of his, it makes him look even more like an ugly girl. Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!

I had no other emails, and no phone calls of any non-email users either, so I closed out of the internet and moved on to writing (Yes, with those primitive tools called paper and pencil (pens too)). The only letter I had to write was to Faravel. It looked like this:

Dear Faravel,

In your future and my present, Princess Amalia has joined up with other villains who have the intention of destroying you and others. Please consider joining us to counter these people. Luka, Shardas, and Creel would be most likely sources of help, as well as Tobin, Martha, and Feniul. Thank you.

-R.C.

(If you accept, Spottedleaf will aid your travels here)

With that, I left it in an envelop for Spottedleaf to deliver.

I sauntered over to Celia. "How are you coming along?"

"I'm almost... done!" She exclaimed, finishing her last alert.

"Great! Now we can wait for the replies," I concluded. I settled myself on the floor, and we chatted idly for an hour or so.

"i'm going to check the computer," I declared eventually. "We'll talk later."

I sat back down into the now familiar seat of the computer chair. One person had responded:

afowl2: RE: OPAL BACK

I opened said response to read the following:

Dear R.C.,

I do not know how you came across my email address or any information about me, even if several of those so called 'facts' were little more than offensive remarks. I am also bemused over the fact that you know of Opal Koboi, as well a her plans. Until I have factual evidence that this is not a prank, I will take no further action. Unless, of course, that my safety and privacy are compromised.

-Artemis Fowl II

I gave a slight smirk and an eye roll before beginning a reply.

Artemis,

I regret none of the things I wrote for two reasons: first, I laughed my butt off; second, I caught your attention and earned a reply. I doubt _I _have any evidence, but Spottedleaf might. Therefore the best deal I can offer is to have you come and see for yourself. Now, I realize that I sound like a kidnapper, and I also realize you are a cautious person (to a certain extent), so your choices are this: take a chance and join us, or work alone.

R.C. out, peace.

With satisfaction, I clicked the send button.

Within five minutes, the Unwanted's response from Artime arrived. However, instead of words, it was a built-in video of Mr. Today.

"Hello, R.C.," he began. "I can tell you need our help in some way. therefore, I am sending Alex, Lani, Meghan, and Samheed to aid you. Good luck... or break a leg, whichever you prefer."

Artemis's re-reply came roughly two minutes later. It read:

R.C.

This is most interesting... are you really two people? Or is your employer angry with your first email to me? In any case I will debate this with Holly, but do not believe we will make any move to help you.

Sincerely,

Artemis

"Great, now he'll start thinking I'm 'more like him than I realize' next," I mutter under my breath as a hologram message from the Jedi arrives. It was Yoda.

"Sense this we do. Send help, we will."

My day didn't stop being awesome there.

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy! (Also, I don't want to demand reviews, but it _will _help motivated me, so if you fell the need to complain, I would love it!)**


	4. Singing (and Dancing) Without Rain?

**This is one of my less interesting chapter (as is the last one), but trust me, it get more exciting and interesting as the story grows. I have asked my friend, Celia, a few questions, so she _will _be paired with a character, and I sort of will, but I'm not a romance fan, so (hopefully) it will be interesting. Also, I don't pair characters as much as others, so with only a few exceptions, there will be no falling hopelessly in love (unless there are already _in _a relationship)! Also, with the last chapter, when I saved each story, it deleated certain parts, so some sentences say '(think about adding)' or something a bit like that, and I apologize. I meant for it to have 'at blah blah blah dot com' with the symbols, but it doesn't like adding them for some reason! Sorry!**

My last two contacts were still left. Those two, Rapunzel and the Familiars, could only be accessed through postage, which I wrote using the same basic context as my others. When I had written, sealed and addressed them, I left them with my first letter for Spottedleaf.

Celia, who had finished more or less 20 minutes ago, emerged into the room brandishing another sheet of paper. More notes from StarClan. This particular one was a second portion of the contact list.

"We have two more optional back-ups. Hiccup from _How to Train Your Dragon _and Mérida from _Brave_. They're both letters. Do you want to write them?" She looked at me.

"Yeah... sure, whatever..." I agreed, only half listening. I was reading a recently sent email. Said email was addressed as follows:

guardians: RE: Men in dresses

Olivia,  
North says I'm coming. I hope there's snow.  
-Jack

(P.S.- nice username)

_Not a chance, _I thought, snickering.

J,

You'll be pleased to know it is summer here as well as my part of the globe. As for my username, you know it is.  
MWAH HA HA HA HA!  
R.C. out, peace.  
P.S.- This girl is on fire!

It was lunchtime, but I had to compose another email for 'a fowl' (LET'S GO LAME PUNS!). Lunch could wait, I supposed. After all, it was my brother that was the hungry hobbit.

Arty Boy,  
Cool. (I don't have much to say at this point, so COOL)  
-R.C.

_To lunch! _I thought. I stood up into a stretch. Ahhh... I've always loved to stretch. It hurts and feels good at the same time.

I skipped off to find Celia, who I found in the kitchen of the tree house we had basically claimed.

"Hey," I greeted her. "Have you found an opportunity to explore around at all?"

"Yeah it's really cool!"

"So, what's to eat in the fridge?"

"There's plenty to choose from."

"Thanks!"

I dashed over to the refrigerator and swung open the door. Inside was all of the foods and meals I enjoy the most, as well as food I was interested in tasting. It _was _cool... in fact, it was amazeballs!

I selected a large container of noodles in Alfredo sauce. Oh, the cheesy goodness! I warmed it up in the microwave to create a creamier sauce that coated the noodles easily. It was delicious, yet simple.

While it heated, I retrieved a hunk of the crusty bread with a soft inside from the fridge. To drink, I poured a glass of lemonade.

When I finished, I transported my lunch to the snazzy bar where Celia sat eating either Stouffer's or home-made mac'n'cheese (I know this because she once told me these were the only two she ate).

"Did you notice how the refrigerator was filled with your favorite foods?" I broached, and then proceeded to shove a fork-full of pasta into my mouth.

"It did?" She reciprocated. "I wasn't sure."

"I think so."

Within minutes, my bowl was emptied. "Apparently I was hungry," I stated. Promptly, I took a swig of my lemonade.

"Me too," Celia agreed, scooping the last of her meal into her mouth.

When she swallowed, she asked, "Are you finished?"

"No, I still have some bread left."

"I meant with the messages!"

"Oh! No, but I'm very close. There are some people who have yet to agree."

"Do you want me to do one of yours?"

"Yeah, would you write Merida from _Brave?"_

"Sure."

I chewed a bite of bread. "What would you do if Draco Malfoy showed up?"

"Umm... give him some poisoned Yoda biscuits or something." **(This is a treat we baked using Bisquick, green food dye, and chocolate chips, and then drenching them in chocolate sauce for a cooking show we filmed)** We chuckled. "What would you do?"

"I would probably slam the door in his face and then get a large branch and poke him with it."

She laughed while a large grin spread across my face. And more boring things continued to happen, such as finishing my lunch and clearing the dishes. Then, I wrote to Hiccup.

* * *

_Finally, _an hour or so after dinner (pizza and peaches) we had our responses from the characters. Except for the Familiars, Merida, and, well we didn't even think to sent to them, the characters from _The Chronicles of Narnia_, everyone had agreed to send someone or come. I was, however, waiting for the final, seal-the-deal email from Artemis.

Somewhere around 9:00 p.m., the last email arrived. I was not to know this until a while later, because I had been able to take a well-deserved, relaxing shower. Thus, I waited, blissfully ignorant for several minutes. So, when I emerged into my room from the bathroom adjacent to both my friend's room and my room, with dripping wet hair and comfortable pajamas, I checked the computer. Lo, it was there waiting for me to open it and read it.

R.C.,  
Your last email was strange in many ways, but I have come to accept strangeness from your messages. I have discussed this with Holly and we have reached an agreement in which I meet you on behalf of the People. However, there are one condition: you are unarmed. Fail to comply or lack of truth will not end well. In fact, if anyone finds out, it will not end well for anyone.  
-A.F.

I leaped into typing a response, while my hair dripped moister onto my shirt.

Spottedleaf will get you here somehow tomorrow, so don't freak out when you watch as a starry cat materializes out of a seeming nowhere.  
Peace out,  
R.C.

After that, I continued with my not-so-routine nightly routine. That is, until I was startled by a she-cat's caterwaul.

"Rainbowcrystle! Waterdew! Where are you?!" I bolted off to find the owner of the raspy voice, without even bothering to finish brushing my teeth (I even had my toothbrush in my hand as I raced out the door).

Celia and I exited the tree house to find what could only have been Yellowfang. She was a flat-faced, gray she-cat with amber eyes, an irritated look twisting her features, and medium length fur. Her gray pelt sparkled silvery-gray in the starlight.

"Finally! I have better things to do than stand around waiting for two slow-poke young-in's like yourselves to come and greet me- especially with what I'm about to do!" She snapped. Ah, Yellowfang, she was always **ACTING LIKE SHE HAD A THORN STUCK UP HER BUTT!** (But that's way I _love_ her! (Not sarcasm))

"What is it, Yellowfang?" I inquired.

"Oh, good, you know who I am," she meowed. "I have come to restore your proper abilities."

"We get power-ups!?" I screamed.

"Awesome!" Celia shouted.

"Yes," Yellowfang growled. "So, scream a little louder, please."

"I'm going to act as though I don't understand sarcasm!" I declared, screaming again.

"Waterdew, step forward," Yellowfang commanded. Waterdew, also known as Celia, rushed up to the StarClan warrior.

"I, Yellofang of StarClan, restore the powers and abilities that you, Waterdew, once possessed. From this moment forward, water is yours to command."

An aura of watery colors enveloped Celia in a flash and was gone. Although I expected her to come out dripping wet, her curly, dark brown hair remained fluffy and dry. This also occurred with her somewhat freckled skin. Her eyes remained the mellow shade of green they always were. Much to someone reading this's disappointment, her regular clothes did not change to mystic warrior woman clothes either.

But the normalness took a vacation when she let loose a jet of the purest water seen in millennium.

"That. Was. **AMAZEBALLS!**" I ejaculated.

"Rainbowcrystle, step forward," Yellowfang instructed.

I approached the medicine cat with simple, unadorned steps.

"I, Yellowfang of StarClan, restore the powers and abilities that you, Rainbowcrystle, once possessed. From this moment forward, energy and creativity is yours to command."

I was engulfed in an explosion of energy. As this happened, my brain flooded with creative energy.

Normally, in books and stories, when something like this happens, it 'lasts for an eternity.' In reality, it lasted for a second and it _felt _like a second. (Those liars!)

Like Celia, I came out as unaltered as possible when you have just been given powers.

A random, but super awesome idea came to me.

"Free spontaneous singing and dancing outbursts for everyone- even if you don't sing!" Crackles of energy lazily slunk into the air and dispersed into the air.

Yellowfang snorted. "I will never understand you."

"No is supposed to," I stated.

* * *

**That _was_ strange of me to do, but this way, it's more fun and interesting! I would love for a review or something: I want my readers' input on how the story is progressing! Also, having another person's idea running through my head is fun to work into the story I already have planned. PLEASE review (I'm not one of the authors that desperately needs reviews/follows/favorites, but a few would be nice...just so I know how you feel about my story!)**


	5. Friendship and Vampires

**Hey! The characters begin to make their appearances in this chapter, so yay! The first song is also sung in this chapter too! As always, feel free to give me any input you feel necessary. I would like to add that I may rush the arrival of the characters because I want to get to the juicy parts, so stick through the boring, and good things will ensue! -Your crazy story manager, Rainbowcrystle.**

**Book Soldier was the first person to review and my hands are shaking with crazy excitement! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad I'm including your favorite books, and yes, I have read all three _Dragon Slippers _books! Although I have heard of the_ Ranger's Apprentice, _I have not read it. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I was considering about sneaking in some more evil people chapters, so since you want them, I shall write them! Also, in a later chapter, we will see a villain attack (I may have said I have this written out in a journal) so look out for that!**

**Gravityfallsmd is my first follower, so thank you for your support as well! You are amazing!Everyone who reads my story helps keep me going, so I can't thank you enough! The only thanks I can provide is another chapter!**

* * *

I woke to the beginning of 'It's a Beautiful Day' by Michael Buble (curse you, lack of accented letters) playing on my favorite radio station. Strange that there is perfect reception in a place far from my home.

I swung myself out of bed and staggered over to the bathroom, hands in my olive-green hoodie. Along with the black shorts I was wearing, that was my favorite thing to wear when I slept or lazed around.

I through open the door and entered while flicking on the lights. I untangled my now dry, ash-blonde hair, so that it fell down my back in light waves. It wasn't curly, but it also wasn't straight. Then I brushed my teeth and applied deodorant.

* * *

Breakfast went by slowly...in fact, the whole day seemed to drag by. I distracted myself by reading and writing FanFiction, but the excitement would not allow me to stay calm and composed (As if that could ever happen in normal curcumstances.) The one thing that did seem to distract me was a random thought outburst. Have you ever noticed how most characters in books and movies have blue, green, or weird color eyes? Think about it. Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obiwan Kenobi, Artemis Fowl, Jack Frost, Bluestar, Percy Jackson, (Jack, Bluestar, and Percy's make sense I guess) Creelisel Carlburn, Peeta Mellark and possibly Eragon all have blue eyes, while Harry Potter, Fireheart, and Celia have green eyes. (Except when she turned into a cat(Waterdew), then here eys were blue) Meanwhile, Katniss Everdeen, Annabeth Chase, and Toothiana (Tooth Fairy in _Rise of the Guardians_ (ring a bell?)) have gray/voilet eyes. Otherwise, it doesn't seem to matter! ME? I have these deep, dark brown eyes. Other than me, who has brown eyes? Captain Rex and the clones, Jamie Bennett, and Jack Frost before he drowned. Wow, what a large selection! What, do writers assume brown is too vunerable? Ugly? Do I need to hurt someone to clear this lie!?

Unconsciously I clinched my fingers into a ball and stiffened up. I held this for several minutes until I realized what I was doing. I forced myself to go limp and relax.

"Oh my StarClan," I moaned. "I'm so _bored._"

I stood up (considering I was sitting down) and stretched my entire body for a few minutes while I waited for my brain to leave La-La Land and reboot.

"Rainbowcrystle," I soft voice called.

A spike of adrineline shot through my system while I spun to face my attacker. Instead, there was a fluffy(ish) blue kitty with blue eyes. It could only mean one thing...

"Bluestar!" I yelped, racing over to the deceased she-cat.

"It is time," she stated: couldn't be more blunt, but at the same time curtious.

"Really?! Please smack me hard so I can CALM DOWN!" I whooped.

"Just get ready, they will be arriving in a short time," she warned.

Without another word I scrambled over to the bathroom to throw on my pale khaki shorts and my green 'Wicked' T-shirt. I acquired it in New York on a school trip after going to see the play ON BROADWAY! (Best. Ever!)

I emerged from my room and waited a couple of seconds. Waterdew burst into the bathroom in between our rooms.

"Wah! Oh, hey, Olivia! Guess What?" She ejaculated.

"A StarClan warrior came to you and told you the characters were coming!" I 'guessed.'

"Yes! Did it happen to you?"

"Yeah! It was Bluestar! Who visited you?"

"Tallstar, I think."

"Cool! Tallstar is is the fastest cat in WindClan... well, except for Wind... but anyway, they're coming!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go wait outside!"

"Okay!"

We shot outside onto the large connected deck. It was a mild afternoon outside, if a bit warm.

"Where are we going to meet them?" Celia asked.

"On the ground, probably," I responded in an instant. "Until then we should stay here."

"I'm so nervous!" Celia squealed.

"I'm so excited!" I whooped, causing several birds to take to the skies. Pure brilliance.

"So when they get here," I suggested. "We should use today to allow everyone to settle, as well as plan for tomorrow. Then, we can plan a schedule!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Celia agreed.

"Thanks for being a great supportive friend."

"Aw, thanks, Olivia."

Music began to play. It was pretty and somewhat remorseful. I began to sing.

_I've heard it said,  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are lead to those,  
Who help us most to grow,  
__If we let them  
And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,  
But I know I'm who I am today,  
Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit,  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder,  
Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good_

"That was good," Celia complimented me while the music continued into Elphaba's solo. Waterdew picked up a few lines later.

_So much of me is made from what I learned from you,  
__You'll be with me like a hand print on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end,  
I know you have rewritten mine,  
By being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring,  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird,  
In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good_

We concluded with the ending duet:

_Because I knew you,  
__Because I knew you,  
__I have been changed..._

_For good_

Normally, I was the one who broke out into song (and dance where applicable), but since I cast that spell (or whatever you want to call it) she had joined in with me. In addition, her voice was one of an experienced singer.

"That was a fun way to begin a possibly stressful day!" I declared.

"It was," Waterdew agreed.

We sat there... just chillin'. StarClan could take their time. After all, they had forever and a day, unlike some people I could mention. But, hey, we were just chillin'.

"OH MY STARCLAN! THIS IS KILLING ME! I FEEL USELESS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled out to the world. To add to the effect, (Might as well amuse myself) I began to fake hyperventilation.

"Honey," Celia told me in her scolding voice. "You have _got_ to calm down."

"That's impossible!" I retorted. "I'm naturally supplied with boundless energy! I can't stay calm under these conditions!"

There was a pause. "Me neither!"

"That conversation was interesting," another voice cut in. It was cold, but not how you might expect it. Instead of 'evil bad-guy' cold, it was more of a crisp, cool, and composed kind; it was possibly even judgmental.

We leaned over the edge to see a thin boy and a large, muscular man on the forest floor. The older of the two was a well-kept, armed, and nearly seven feet tall. He, like the youth, wore a suit.

The teenager, however, had pale skin, raven hair, and a cold, almost hateful expression tweaking his facial features. He was a mixture of cute vampire teen and evil genius toddler. Before I could stop it, a thought sprang into my head and forced me to laugh.

"What is so amusing?" He demanded.

"I don't think you want to know!" I shouted down to him.

"I might as well."

"An image of you in a diaper with vampire fangs popped into my head!" Waterdew and I burst into laughter.

His expression changed to one that only could mean, 'What the heck?'

"Why might I ask?"

"You should start by looking in the mirror and describing yourself."

He sighed. "Never mind. Now, could you tell me if you know anyone here with the initials R.C.?"

"R.C.? Hmm, Waterdew, do you know anyone with _those _initials?" I winked at her just in case she couldn't detect my sarcasm or understand.

"No, I don't, _Rainbowcrystle!"_ She returned.

"I suppose I should restrain myself asking what those ridiculous names means."

"You should restrain yourself from an insufferable know-it-all, it's my job!" I retorted.

"So," I continued. "Did R.C. send you an email?"

There was a connect-the-dots moment, and he laughed. Now, imagine this, laughter, but not because I came up with the funniest pun in the universe. Get my point?

"How did I not see it before?" He questioned himself.

"Because you're having delusions of fashion," I replied to his rhetorical question.

Vampire Spawn Boy glanced down at his suit. "What is wrong with my attire?"

"Everything! As long as you're wearing it, it's wrong!"

"Must you continue to insult me?"

"Yeah, are you crazy?"

"That is not wise."

"Maybe it's because I think you're cute."

"Yo-you think I'm _cute?"_

"Waterdew, this guy is D.A.D."

"D.A.D.? That's new? What does it mean? That I'm forced to deal with idiots?"

"Hey!" I screamed, using one of my school buddies sayings. "Just because we're idiots, doesn't mean we're stupid! And for your information, D.A.D. stands for 'Dumb as dirt'"

_"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue  
Dirt is dumb,  
And so are you!"_

"If you continue to insult me-"

"Silence, puny male!" I interrupted, causing Celia to laugh.

"Don't make us force you into one of our cooking shows!" Celia threatened.

"I have a lawyer!" He countered.

"I am a lawyer." I retorted.

"I'm the president of the United States!" Celia yelled.

"I'm the dictator of the universe!" I added.

"Now, if you are willing to put aside your snide comments, perhaps we can have a civilized conversation?" He suggested after a few deep breaths.

"Whatever you say... Captain D.A.D.!"

He chose to ignore my comment. That might also be due to the fact that Spottedleaf emerged from the nearby undergrowth.

"Rainbowcrystle, this is no way to greet guests," she scolded.

"But he's boring! He wouldn't know fun if it hit him over the head with a stick!" I argued. "The whole point of this is to help characters, so I'm helping!"

"Yeah," Celia added. "We're showing him how to have fun!"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Come on up by the ladder... over there."

They ascended to our level of the area with their belongings.

"Greetings," Artemis said, offering his hand.

"Welcome to planet Earth. Would you like me to change the tires on your spaceship?" I asked.

"No thank you," he smiled indulgently.

"See, there you go, he smiled, Waterdew!"

"Let's give him a gold star!"

"So, how do you know of Opal's plans?"

"Mental text messages from StarClan." That was Celia.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's a _long _story. Look it up on FanFiction." I suggested.

"Is anyone else coming?"

Celia and I looked at each other. "A lot of people."

**Yay! Finally! I am so sorry for the wait. I've been at Broadway Camp and visiting relatives, so I haven't been able to update as much as I would like. Hopefully, I'm not boring anyone to death (it is possible) or weirding them out. Anyway, please give me some feedback if you feel it necessary. As long as you enjoy it, I'm happy! -Rainbowcrystle, the ruler of awesome, etc. **


End file.
